<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cornelia's Interrogation by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561802">Cornelia's Interrogation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth - Freeform, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Demonic Beast, Dog - Freeform, F/F, Interrogation, Knotting, Masterbation, Mentions of Edelgard/Byleth/Dorothea, Other, Porn With Plot, Prisoner of War, Squirting, Vaginal Fisting, voyeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where she was once their victim, she is now their tormentor. Edelgard needs information on her future enemies in preparation for the shadow war against Those Who Slither in The Dark. The raid on Arianrhod gives her a perfect opportunity.</p><p>Crimson Flower AU where Edelgard captures and fakes the death of Cornelia.</p><p>Chapter 1 is plot. Chapter 2 is porn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cornelia Arnim/Demonic Beast, Cornelia Arnim/Dog, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Cornelia Arnim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cornelia's Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Unbind me at once you insolent savage!"</p><p>That was the voice of one extremely furious Cornelia Arnim. Edelgard could only laugh at her words. The assault on Arianrhod had gone well. Not only had the Kingdom been dealt a serious blow by way of losing the stronghold as well as important generals; but her secondary, soon to be primary, enemies were weakened as well.</p><p>She knew not how large their forces were or where their primary base of operations was situated, if such a place even existed, but this new prize was all that was needed to gain that information. A prize that was being held in one of the main buildings in wait to be moved to Garreg Mach for interrogation. The usually proud Cornelia was on the floor with her hands tied behind her back.</p><p>As Edelgard stared into a bound Cornelia's hateful eyes, Hubert approached them with haste.</p><p>"Your Majesty, I've found a suitable fake. The woman's body shape is similar enough that Thales won't know the difference unless he takes the corpse for inspection." Hubert informed the Emperor.</p><p>Edelgard nodded in approval. "Very good Hubert. Have the Strike Force take all of the deceased into the town square and burn their remains. Place the body double somewhere in the center. Hmm, stand her up."</p><p>Hubert complied and harshly yanked the downed woman to her feet. Cornelia tried thrashing about to escape his hold but it was no use. She had expended all of her magical energy and had been physically beat down during the battle. </p><p>Cornelia had been caught off guard when Rodrigue had reported that the elite force's of the Empire were enroute to Arianrhod where she was stationed. It became obvious to her then that that trickery was done to throw her and the other Agarthans off as her spies within the imperial encampment had reported nothing to suggest such an attack was going to occur. Instead, the Emperor had taken her most capable fighters to siege the fortress city, Cornelia along with them. What a happy coincidence.</p><p>"Remove your hands, dog! Who do you think you are! Thales will never stand for this treachery!" Cornelia seethed.</p><p>"No, I don't think he will." Edelgard casually replied. </p><p>Not a second later she grabbed at the hem of the steep neck of Cornelia's gown and pulled it down, freeing the two explosive breasts from captivity. Edelgard knew just from seeing the cleavage that Cornelia wasn't wearing any undergarments but was still left somewhat shocked at how large those tits were. </p><p>They were even bigger than those of her beloved. Byleth's were rather large as well, but these were almost obscenely large with areola that were about the size of teacup plates.</p><p>What shocked her even more was the naked mound that was revealed next as she continued pulling the gown downwards. Given that she was kneeling down to properly remove the dress, she was at eye level with those folds and small patch of hair. Edelgard snorted. It figured that someone as wicked as Cornelia wore nothing underneath that gown. The fabric dropped around Cornelia's heeled feet when it got to her calves.</p><p>Finally done, Edelgard gestured towards the gown on the floor. "Take that and dress it on the body before you burn it."</p><p>"Very well. What about this one?" Hubert inclined his head to the naked Cornelia in front of him. It was impressive that as a man, he wasn't at all acknowledging her impressive form.</p><p>Edelgard wasn't quite as strong unfortunately. To her own chagrin, she felt her cheeks blush hot at the visage before her. There was no denying that Cornelia was a gorgeous woman. Or rather that the woman that <em> was </em> Cornelia was a gorgeous woman. The monster that was wearing her skin on the other hand remained to be seen.</p><p>It simply seemed that the Emperor had a taste for attractive women with large breasts. It should have been obvious before, what with her inviting Dorothea into her bed alongside Byleth on many occasions to blow off steam and prior to her teachers' return had been a mainstay for casual sex between friends, but it was glaringly so now.</p><p>Edelgard shook her head. <em> No, this… creature deserves nothing but death. </em></p><p>Despite her self chastisement, her rosy cheeks remained and a pool of desire began to form in her lower regions. She grit her teeth and tore her gaze away from Cornelia to look Hubert in the eye.</p><p>"Knock her unconscious and cover her up before loading her into the carriage. I'll handle things from there." Edelgard ordered before turning to leave the room.</p><p>"By your command, Your Majesty"</p><p>"You think you can ju-" Cornelia began before being cut off by Hubert cracking her at the base of her skull.</p><p>She went limp then as Hubert set to his task.</p><p>Edelgard stepped out into the plaza of Arianrhod with Hubert right behind her, carrying a body covered in a white sheet over his shoulder while holding Cornelia's gown in the other free hand.</p><p>Of the Black Eagle Strike Force, only Dorothea and Ferdinand were in eyesight. Dorothea was the first to greet them.</p><p>"Edie! There you are, I was getting worried there for a minute. You can't just disappear on us like that!" Dorothea complained.</p><p>Edelgard felt a twinge of regret at that. She often underestimated how much Dorothea cared about her, perhaps even loved her. Even so, the depth of her feelings for her former professor now turned lover was obvious to the songstress given how often she sighed in disappointment around them. Despite that she still accepted invitations to join them for fun.</p><p>Yet another thing to be sorry for. Fooling around with her friend's heart. </p><p>As if that wasn't enough, now she couldn't get the sight of Cornelia's nude form out of her mind. When had she become so perverted? Was it the first taste of comfort sex with Dorothea after Byleth had disappeared? Regardless of how it came about, it was vexing all the same.</p><p>"Sorry to worry you Dorothea, I had a matter to attend to." Edelgard answered.</p><p>"Hmm? Would that matter have to do with that?" Dorothea pointed at the body that Hubert was lumbering off with to the gates of Arianrhod and loading into a waiting carriage. "Say, isn't that Lady Cornelia's dress? Are you taking that as a souvenir or something?"</p><p>"Such behavior is beneath you Edelgard," Ferdinand entered the conversation, "Looting the bodies of the fallen is-"</p><p>Edelgard rolled her eyes. Leave it to him to begin giving lectures on honor and duty so soon after a bloody conflict.</p><p>"It's not what you think. Cornelia yet lives."</p><p>The two eagles stared in surprise.</p><p>"Wow really? But why?" Dorothea asked.</p><p>"She has vital information regarding our enemies. Cornelia has better use alive than dead." Edelgard answered.</p><p>Ferdinand furrowed his brow. Especially when he eyed Hubert walking towards a downed woman, undressing her, then redressing her in Cornelia's gown before walking off with the body out of sight.</p><p>"What do you mean? We will be marching into the heart of the Kingdom soon. What other information could we possibly need?"</p><p>Edelgard sighed. "Ferdinand… it's a long, complicated, sordid affair. And I will explain it to you all in full when the time is right. But know this. There are more enemies awaiting us beyond the Kingdom and the Church of Seiros. An ancient enemy that has been manipulating events from the shadows. Cornelia is a part of this group. And she will tell me all she knows."</p><p>Ferdinand and Dorothea were left silent after that, not quite knowing what to say though left somewhat dissatisfied and even apprehensive at the answer.</p><p>Before the silence could turn uncomfortable, Hubert reappeared with an overeager Caspar in tow who was carrying two bodies over his shoulders before he unceremoniously dropped them on the floor in the center of the town and running off again. Hubert sighed before carefully splaying out the corpse of Cornelia's body double. Petra appeared soon after on her Pegasus with three more bodies tied to her mount.</p><p>"And what are they doing?" Ferdinand asked, perplexed.</p><p>"We need to stage Cornelia's death. No doubt the group she belongs to will try to search for her. We cannot allow them to uncover our duplicity."</p><p>"I see. If that is the case, I suppose I will help to speed things along." Ferdinand said before walking to the nearest pile of dead to move towards the center.</p><p>"Edie… will things really be okay? For how long are we going to keep fighting?"</p><p>Looking at Dorothea's downcast eyes, Edelgard felt that twinge in her heart again. The young woman was too empathetic for her own good at times. At least in this case she won't be. At least not for these foes.</p><p>"Dorothea, soon it will all be over. Cornelia's capture dealt a huge blow to this group. And the information we'll gain from her will lead to the end of this shadowy organization. So long as they stand, Fódlan will never know true peace." Edelgard passionately explained.</p><p>"Ahh there you go again with your grand speeches," Dorothea giggled, "Alright then, I'll trust you."</p><p>Just when it seemed like Dorothea was going to hold her hand, mint green hair came into view.</p><p>"There you are Edelgard, what's going on?" Byleth asked. Dorothea dropped her hands to her side.</p><p>Edelgard then explained the situation to her mentor.</p><p>"I see. So it's them." Byleth said with a darkened expression. Short and to the point as usual.</p><p>"Yes it is. Don't worry, we'll avenge your father soon enough." Edelgard assuaged her with words and a warm smile.</p><p>"For your family as well." Byleth smiled back.</p><p>Dorothea frowned at the familiarity. Yet another thing she was separate from.</p><p>Noticing her expression, Byleth grasped her hand with a worried look.</p><p>"Dorothea? Are you alright? Was the other night not agreeable with you?" </p><p>The songstress let out a sad laugh.</p><p>"No it's not that Professor, it was great as always. It's just…" Dorothea sighed again.</p><p>"Nevermind."</p><p>It seemed they weren't going to get anything else out of her so the three remained silent as more bodies were piled on, before walking away to the entrance of Arianrhod as the display was put to light.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thales fumed as he came across the charred remains of a massive group of bodies. Despite the charring, he could still spot the telltale remnants of Cornelia's gown buried beneath many other burned corpses.</p><p>"Hmm could it be that our little puppet emperor has bit our hand, or was this a simple mistake?" Myson asked as he eyed the mass immolation.</p><p>"Not likely" Thales bit out, "That little wench, to think she would be so brazen as to attack us and leave behind this show of power…"</p><p>Thales chuckled cruelly as he eyed imperial soldiers loading the burned bodies into wagons to dispose of elsewhere. That foolish girl had made the mistake of leaving some of her men behind to attend to the city along with some of the Kingdom nobility that had survived the onslaught and agreed to terms with her. She would pay for her insolence.</p><p>"Come, I have a wayward niece to speak with. Prepare the weapon." Thales ordered as he left the scene, human skin perfectly in place to conceal his true self. No one would question why Volkhard von Arundel was visiting a recently acquired imperial stronghold after all.</p><p>Myson nodded before splitting off in a separate direction.</p><p>Despite his fury, Thales couldn't help but internally commend his weapon for her scheme. Killing two birds with one stone while making it seem like it was by chance. He had fully expected that the girl would turn on him at some point. Especially with that damnable fell star at her side. Which is why he had intended to kill and replace the girl as soon as those church fools were done away with. If she was acting so soon however...</p><p>Well. Drastic actions require drastic reactions.</p><p>Thales was nearly cackling as he left the city grounds.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As stated in the summary, the first chapter is for plot while the second will have a little bit of plot at the beginning but will be porn the rest of the way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>